Au delà de l'Univers
by TheBlueBox
Summary: Rose raconte comment elle s'est débrouillée dans le monde de Pete pour retrouver le Docteur après Doomsday. POV Rose
1. Prologue : My Doomsday

**TBB : Ma première fanfic. C'est une idée que j'avais depuis longtemps mais j'avais pas eu le temps de me pencher plus que ça dessus. Ce récit se déroule juste après l'épisode « Doosmday » de la saison 2. Rose raconte comment elle s'est débrouillée dans le monde de Pete pour retr****ouver le Docteur, tout les signaux qu'elle a tenté de lui envoyer d'un univers à un autre, jusqu'à ce que les étoiles commencent à disparaître. Merci de laisser une petite review après votre lecture, ça me sera d'une grande aide pour la suite!**

**Et si vous vous posez la question : Doctor Who © BBC... hélas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_Univers de Pete, après la catastrophe de Canary Wharf_

_POV Rose_

Ce jour là, c'était horrible.

J'étais sûre qu'il était de l'autre côté de ce mur et qu'il savait que j'étais là. Ce n'était simplement pas possible, on ne pouvait pas s'être perdu de cette manière, sans même se dire au revoir.

Cette situation est sans doute pire que d'être perdue à jamais dans le Void.

Moi qui n'imaginais même pas aller à Paris ou à New York, j'étais désormais dans l'endroit le plus éloigné possible de chez moi. Tout était presque pareil, mais sans l'être totalement. La seule chose qui me restait c'était ma famille, reconstituée à partir de deux univers qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille il y a quelques mois de ça. Des mois, des années, j'en sais vraiment rien en fait. Le temps a pris un coup dans l'aile depuis que je le connais.

D'accord, la vie comme vendeuse dans un grand magasin de Londres n'a rien d'excitant et si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, on ne serait encore que ma mère, Mickey et moi. Mon père ne serait qu'un souvenir et non une entité bien vivante.

Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait se passer en me levant ce matin-là, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais sortie de ma couette. J'ai peut-être rencontré la personne la plus formidable et incroyable et dangereuse et complètement folle de l'Univers tout entier, et la plus unique de surcroit. Mais pour la perdre comme ça?

L'être humain a toujours voulu aller dans les étoiles et j'étais convaincue que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, qu'on était tout seul dans l'Univers.

Finalement, on ne l'est pas et la plupart de nos colocataires dans ce vaste Univers semblent vouloir notre extermination. C'est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé de vouloir autre chose, d'avoir envie de magie, de créature fantastique, de super pouvoirs ou ce genre de trucs complètement irréels dans notre petit monde tellement rationnel qu'il en devenait presque ridicule.

Mais si j'avais pu envisager un instant que ça mènerait à un tel désastre, je crois que vendeuse non diplômée dans un grand magasin, ce n'était pas si mal.

Et il a fallu que des mannequins en plastique se rebellent et nous attaquent pour qu'un type avec de grandes oreilles et des yeux trop bleus m'attrape la main et me dise "Courrez!" pour que je me mette à la suivre dans sa boîte bleue, en laissant Maman et Mickey derrière moi, sans même me retourner.

Résultat, je suis perdue dans un monde à la fois si familier et si différent que je ne sais pas quoi faire ni penser. J'aimerai au moins pouvoir lui dire au revoir, plutôt que de hurler parce que ma main glissait sur ce foutu levier. En même temps, c'était ça où regarder la Terre se faire anéantir par des hordes de Dalek et de Cybermen...

Puis j'ai fait un rêve plus étrange que les autres.

_"Rose... Rose..."_


	2. Chapter 1 : Darlig Ulv Stranden

**Pour que l'histoire tienne la route, il fallait bien que je raconte leurs adieux à Darlig Ulv Stranden, aussi ce chapitre est intégralement basé sur le dialogue d'origine (en version française évidemment !)**

**Chapitre I**

_«__J'ai entendu une voix. Cette voix disait mon nom. J'en ai parlé à maman, papa et Mickey. À part eux, qui voudrait me croire ? On me prendrait pour une folle. Mais eux ils m'ont crue parce qu'ils ont déjà vu le Docteur. Alors ils ont écouté mon rêve. Cette nuit nous avons fait nos bagages. On est partis dans la vieille voiture de Papa. On a fait comme le rêve disait, nous avons suivi la voix, traverser des rivières, on a roulé comme ça des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres. Parce que c'était lui qui m'appelait. Enfin je suis arrivée. Cette histoire raconte comment je suis morte. »_

C'était une grande plage, à quatre-vingt kilomètres de Bergen, en Norvège, près d'un village nommé Darlig Ulv Stranden… La baie du Grand Méchant Loup. Décidément, ces mots me poursuivront sans doute encore longtemps.

Il est apparu, une image fantomatique, irréelle. Et pourtant cette présence m'a remplie d'une chaleur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis ce qui ressemblait à des décennies. Il avait l'air triste.

« Où êtes vous ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je suis dans le TARDIS, il existe encore une toute petite brèche dans l'Univers, elle est sur le point de se fermer. Envoyer cette projection demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je me suis mis en orbite autour d'une super Nova… J'ai mis le feu à un soleil pour vous dire au revoir. »

Il avait l'air si malheureux. Et si lointain.

« On dirait un revenant. »

« Une seconde… » Il tendit le bras et son tournevis sonique vers, je suppose, la console du TARDIS. Puis ce fût comme si il était là.

J'avais tellement envie de me jeter dans ses bras, il m'avait tellement manquer… Je me suis rapprochée.

« Je peux… » dis-je en tendant la main, sans pour autant être capable de terminer ma phrase.

« Je ne suis qu'une image, on ne peut pas toucher. »

Evidement, quelle idiote je faisais. « Vous ne pouvez pas réapparaître ? » et venir me chercher ? pensais-je.

« Ca entrainerait la scission de l'Univers, nos deux univers se télescoperaient… » me dit il le regard encore plus triste.

« Et alors ? »

Comme pour éviter de céder à cette envie, il détourna la conversation.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? De quel côté la brèche est apparue ?»

« On est en Norvège. »

Et là j'ai retrouver mon Docteur : « Ho Norvège, oui bien sur » s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« A 80 km de Bergen, dans un village : Darlig Ulv Stranden. »

« Dalek ! » s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant.

« Darlig… en norvégien ça veut dire méchant… la traduction c'est la Baie du Grand Méchant Loup… » finis-je en riant doucement tellement la situation était étrange. Il souriait aussi, à l'évocation de ce lointain souvenir « Il nous reste combien de temps ? » lui demandais-je.

« A peu près 2 minutes » me dit-il en reprenant son visage sérieux.

« J'ai des tas de trucs à dire, c'est trop court. »

On aurait dit qu'il redoutait de s'avancer plus dans la conversation et il changea encore de sujet…

« Je vois que monsieur Mickey est toujours là. » dit-il en portant le regard vers ma famille.

« On est 5 dans la famille : Papa, Maman, Mickey et aussi le bébé. » à ces mots, son visage avait l'air à la fois triste et heureux, «Ho... Vous avez eu… ? » son étonnement me fit rire.

« Non, c'est ma mère, elle est enceinte depuis 3 mois d'un autre Tyler. » il eut presque l'air soulagé : « Et toi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » me demanda-t-il comme si on était des amis d'enfance qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, comme si nous n'avions pas vécu la presque-fin du monde.

« Je travaille au magasin, j'ai repris mon ancien boulot. »

Je sentais que cette conversation devenait difficile pour moi, comme pour lui.

« Alors tu es contente ? » me demanda-t-il… Contente, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais pû être !

« Arrête s'il te plait, je suis pas contente. Il y a encore Torchwood sur cette planète, on fait du business. Je connais 2 ou 3 histoires sur les extraterrestres. »

Il eu presque l'air réjoui : « Rose Tyler, défenseur de la Terre… ». J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient se dissoudre tellement les larmes que je tentais vainement de retenir me brulaient.

Ce qu'il dit après n'arrangea pas les choses. Il avait pris un ton solennel : « Tu es morte… Officiellement disparue. Beaucoup de gens sont morts aujourd'hui et tu en fais partie, ton nom est sur la liste. Mais ici, tu va vivre ta vie jour après jour, c'est une aventure que je ne connaîtrais jamais. »

Cette idée semblait le soulager. C'était horrible, j'étais morte et même si je me tenais devant lui sur mes deux jambes sur cette grande plage battue par le vent, je me sentais mourir à nouveau, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes : « Est-ce que je te reverrai ? » je savais que non… et il ne fit que me le confirmer : « Hélas non. »

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? » je pensais à ses nouvelles aventures que je ne connaitrais pas non plus…

« Je suis avec le TARDIS, c'est mon lot quotidien, le destin du Maître du Temps. »

« Tu vas rester tout seul ? » et il acquiesça.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, alors je me suis lancée, entre deux hoquets, je lui ai dit : « Je… Docteur, je vous aime. »

Ça n'allait pas me le ramener mais au moins il ne serait jamais vraiment tout seul dans sa belle boîte bleue. Elle aussi veillerai sur le Docteur. Je le savais.

« J'ai quelque chose à dire. » Il semblait hésiter et chercher les bons mots.

« Je suppose que c'est ma dernière chance de te le dire… : Rose Tyler… »

La phrase resta en suspend, son image avait disparue.

J'étais à nouveau seule devant une immensité de sable et je me suis effondrée, en larmes, impuissante, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour le rejoindre. J'aurais aimé entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire après avoir prononcé mon nom, même si je savais ce que c'était.

Maman est venue me retrouver, elle m'a serrée dans ses bras et bercée jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus la force de pleurer et nous sommes repartis chez nous.

Alors que nous retournions sur nos pas, j'étais bien décidée à trouver un moyen d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec lui. La première chose à faire, celle qui me paraissait la plus évidente, serait d'intégrer l'équipe de Torchwood.


	3. Chapter 2 : Torchwood

**TBB : Entrons un peu dans le vif du sujet de cette Fanfict et entrons en action. J'ai dû revoir quelques épisodes de DW pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreurs (personne n'est à l'abris d'un timey wimey...) puisqu'on est sensé être en parallèle avec les évènements qui se produise dans la dimension d'origine de Rose.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Torchwood<strong>

Si traiter avec Torchwood n'avait été que du business jusque là, c'est parce que Jackie et Pete refusaient que je m'implique plus. Ils trouvaient cela trop dangereux.

C'est vrai que voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace avec le TARDIS était une véritable sinécure…

Je ne leur en voulais pas, c'était normal après tout que ma mère s'inquiète pour moi, surtout après avoir déjà disparue tout une année sans rien lui dire.

Pour Pete c'était un peu différent, du jour au lendemain il s'est retrouvé avec une fille et j'ai parfois le sentiment qu'il voulait rattraper tout ce qu'on n'avait pas pu faire ensemble, comme un père et une fille « normaux ». Mais on n'avait rien d'une famille normale.

Mickey était plus réceptif à mon envie de rejoindre l'équipe de Torchwood. Il agissait déjà sur le terrain depuis un bout de temps dans cet Univers et même s'il avait été déçu par mon attitude lorsque j'ai choisi de suivre le Docteur, il n'était pas rancunier.

Lorsque nous avons quitter Darlig Ulv Stranden, je ne voyais plus que cette solution là. En entrant à Torchwood j'aurais accès à tout un tas d'équipements et de technologies extraterrestres et j'aurais la possibilité d'obtenir des informations sur les failles temporelles. Peut-être que la faille de Cardiff existait aussi dans cet Univers.

Je pensais que me faire embaucher ne serait pas un problème, vu mon expérience en la matière. Sans compter que j'étais peut-être le seul lien entre cet univers et le dernier Seigneur du Temps.

C'était sans compter sur le manque d'aide de la part de Pete. C'est sur qu'avoir son père haut placé à Torchwood n'était pas d'une grande aide quand celui-ci était contre l'idée que je rejoigne leurs rangs.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'arrêter et m'empêcher de le faire.

C'est Mickey qui a eu l'idée.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que je tentais vainement de convaincre ma famille de me laisser travailler pour eux. Ils refusaient catégoriquement et Pete m'avait fait interdire l'enceinte de Torchwood. Se faire refouler gentiment une fois ça va. Finir le visage dans la boue en se faisant jeter dehors par trois gorilles, c'est plus difficile à digérer.

Je commençais à croire que je ne trouverais jamais le moyen d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec le Docteur. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire ma vie ici, reprendre le cours « normal » des choses, comme avant que je ne le rencontre. L'idée me déprimait au plus haut point. Comment pouvais-je passer mes journées à essayer de satisfaire des clientes dans un grand magasin de vêtement quand lui, était seul dans son TARDIS à sauver des planètes ?

Un soir comme les autres, après un repas où j'avais à peine touché à mon assiette, j'ai filé, comme à mon habitude, vers ma chambre aussitôt la table débarrassée. Roulée en boule sur mon lit à attendre un sommeil sans rêves, je me repassais quelques souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. J'ai pas eu le temps de me souvenir de ma superbe robe rose et de notre balade en Vespa dans les rues de Londres, parce que Mickey est venu frapper à me porte.

« Rose, ouvre, il faut que je te parle… » dit-il en murmurant à travers la porte. J'avais pas envie de parler, je voulais juste disparaître.

« Rose, c'est important. » murmura-t-il encore.

Il insistait en plus… j'ai fini par grogner un « Entre » un petit peu sec.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte en la refermant aussitôt derrière lui, je me suis assise sur mon lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je t'ai connue de meilleure humeur… »

C'est vrai que j'étais pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme.

« Excuse-moi Mickey, de quoi tu voulais parler ? »

« C'est à propos de Torchwood. »

Il avait prononcé le bon mot pour avoir toute mon attention.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai été promu. »

« Félicitation, pourquoi t'en a pas parlé au repas, on aurait fêté ça. »

Après un regard vers la fenêtre et la porte de ma chambre, Mickey sorti un brouilleur. Intéressant.

« On est jamais trop prudent, j'ai emprunté ça au boulot. » Me dit-il avec un sourire complique.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sensé en parler à dire vrai, en particulier à toi. J'ai été affecté à un programme top secret. Mais je crois que ça va t'intéresser. »

« He bien, explique moi. »

« J'ai été affecté à une équipe en charge des recherches sur les déplacement dans l'espace-temps, mais aussi entre les dimensions. »

« Ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose. »

Mickey se tourna vers la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était fermée.

« J'ai été affecté à cette équipe parce que j'ai déjà traversé la brèche. Tout comme toi, j'ai des particules résiduelles du Void partout autour de moi. Les chercheurs pensent que c'est possible de forcer une ouverture entre les Univers.» il me regardait en souriant, comme si il venait de dire un truc extrêmement drôle.

« Je suis persona non-gratta là bas. J'ai même plus le droit de traiter directement avec eux. Je ne pourrais jamais approcher la machine ou quoique ce soit»

Le visage de Mickey se fendit d'un immense sourire : « Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera un moyen d'ici à ce qu'elle soit opérationnelle. En attendant, je serai tes yeux et tes oreilles. Mais tout cela doit rester entre nous, je risque ma place et quelques décennies de prison en faisant ça. Il va falloir être très prudent. Rien que cette visite dans ta chambre pourrait-être suspecte aux yeux de Pete»

« C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit pas déjà venu mettre son nez dans le coin. »

« Euh… personne ne sait que je suis encore chez toi. Je suis rentrée par une fenêtre de la chambre d'amis… » il m'adressa un regard coupable : « Ça t'ennui si je sors pas ta fenêtre ? »

« Fais attention aux massifs de Maman en bas, si il arrive un truc à ces foutus fleurs elle nous fait des crises pas possibles… Les hormones ça craint. »

Il étouffa un rire en se dirigeant vers ma fenêtre.

« Je prend note. Je reviendrais te voir si il y a une évolution. »

« Ok. »

Il l'enjamba, descendu le long de la façade en prenant appuie la fenêtre du rez de chaussée et disparu dans la nuit.

Alors Torchwood allait reprendre des recherches sur le voyager inter-dimensionnels… Mais pourquoi faire ? Le projet était pourtant tentant, du moins pour moi, mais valait-il la peine de risquer la disparition de deux univers, ou plus ? Et comment comptaient-t-ils s'y prendre au juste ? Et quel intérêt cela pouvait représenter pour Torchwood ? Je veux dire, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Dalek et les Cybermen, on ferait peut-être mieux d'éviter de défoncer les parois des dimensions non ?

D'un point de vue totalement personnel, j'avoue que la proposition de Mickey était une véritable aubaine, mais je ne tenais pas non plus à ce qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit uniquement parce qu'il voulait m'aider.

Je me sentais parfois un peu égoïste de vouloir retourner dans ma dimension d'origine, alors que tout le monde trouvais son compte ici. Sauf moi évidemment, mais le bonheur de ma famille et de mon meilleur ami aurait dû me suffire.

Ce soir là, j'ai regardé le plafond un bon moment avant que le sommeil ne prenne le dessus. Des centaines de questions me trottaient dans la tête et j'essayais vaguement d'échafauder des plans pour approcher une éventuelles machine a voyager entre les dimensions tout en redoutant les conséquences que pourrait avoir une telle invention sur mon univers. Sur les univers.

Et à dire vrai, je n'avais pas totalement tort.


	4. Chapter 3 : They're watching you

**TBB : après une pause un petit peu longue (vie sociale tout ça...) voici enfin le 3e chapitre. Il est un peu court, mais je pense que les prochains seront plus long. Je dois juste régler un petit paradoxe avec. Bonne lecture, et don't forget : R&R 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong>**3 – They're watching you**

Je n'ai pas revu Mickey pendant une quinzaine de jours.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de l'avoir à notre table le soir et cela faisait trois jours de suite qu'il manquait à l'appel. Être sans nouvelles de lui alors qu'il venait de me révéler le projet secret de Torchwood ? La coïncidence était trop étrange.

Mon inquiétude allait bientôt trouver une réponse. Et se poser de nouvelles questions.

Alors que je mettais la table pour quatre, Pete est entré dans la cuisine pour prendre une bière.

« Tu peux enlever un couvert, on ne sera encore que trois ce soir. »

« Mickey ne vient pas manger ? »

« Non, il est en mission en Pologne depuis hier soir. » me répondit-il comme si c'était normal et totalement évident.

« Il ne m'a même pas prévenue… » fit-je en faisant la moue, histoire d'avoir l'air crédible et de masquer mon étonnement. La Pologne ? Soit il y avait un lien avec les recherches soit c'était un mensonge qui dissimulait autre chose. Bon sang, j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé après notre entrevue clandestine…

Le temps passait, Mickey ne revenait pas. L'inquiétude commençait à me ronger et je ne pouvais pas vraiment en faire part à ma famille sans éveiller de quelconques soupçons. La seule question que je m'autorisais à poser était « Tu as des nouvelles de Mickey, quand rentre-t-il ? » et j'avais toujours la même réponse « Il va bien, ils démantèlent un reste de flotte Cybermen puis ils rentrent.»

Des restes de flottes Cybermen, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il manquait dans cette Univers. Et la conversation reprenait son cours. On parlait du futur bébé, de mon boulot, Pete nous parlait de tout un tas de trucs, mais n'évoquait jamais Torchwood devant moi. La routine, mais sans Mickey.

Puis un soir, alors que je regardais le plafond en attendant le sommeil dans la pénombre de ma chambre… 'Poc'

Au début je n'y ai pas prêté attention. 'Poc'… 'Poc'…

Je finis par me sortir du lit pour aller voir à ma fenêtre.

De toutes les personnes que je connais, la dernière que je pensais trouver ici était bien Jake Simmonds. Déjà parce que je n'étais pas son genre, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait partie de Torchwood.

Il me fait signe d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais de ne pas faire de bruit. Je me suis exécutée, abasourdie par sa présence dans le parterre de fleurs de ma mère. Si elle savait ça…

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, il me fit signe de ne pas parler et de me pousser.

Je me suis décalée sur le côté de la fenêtre, de plus en plus curieuse. Avec un bon lancé, il catapulta une pierre qui vint atterrir avec un bruit mat sur la moquette de ma chambre. Je la ramassais et revint à la fenêtre, le regard interrogateur. Jake me fit un signe de la main et disparu dans la nuit.

En refermant la fenêtre, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas été suivi ou aperçu.

Après avoir allumé ma lampe de chevet, je me suis assise sur mon lit pour détacher la lettre de la pierre. Rien sur l'enveloppe. Le rabat de l'enveloppe avait été scotché. Visiblement, quelqu'un prenait ses précautions. Déchirant le côté de l'enveloppe, je dépliais la lettre. Elle aussi avait été tapée à l'ordinateur et il n'y avait pas de signature.

«_ Méchant Loup,_

_Il n'est pas utile de me chercher, je ne suis pas loin.__ Certains dangers se réveillent, soit prudente et protège ta famille, les Képis t'ont à l'œil, Pete est au courant. Échappe-leur._

_Y a pas mieux à faire. _»

Méchant loup, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelée comme ça et à part les membres de ma famille, personne ne pouvait m'appeler comme ça de ce côté-ci de la brèche. Le message semblait provenir de Mickey, qui avait utilisé un vieux système pour dissimuler son prénom.

Qu'entendait-il par les « Képis »? Apparemment on était sous surveillance, mais celle de qui et depuis quand ? De quoi mon père était-il au courant ? Que Mickey avait vendu la mèche ou que nous étions surveillés ?

Intérieurement, je sentais un sentiment d'excitation naître de cette situation, il se passait quelque chose, un truc qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Une pointe de culpabilité peut-être, vis-à-vis de Mickey. S'il n'était pas loin, il était fort probable qu'il soit détenu au QG de Torchwood... ou ailleurs. Et pourquoi Jake ne m'avait-il pas donné plus d'explications ?

J'ai éteint ma lampe et je me suis aventurée discrètement jusqu'à la fenêtre. En jetant un œil discret entre les rideaux, je n'ai rien vu d'anormal. Il faisait vraiment très sombre cette nuit-là.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à m'interroger sur la situation et sur ce que je pourrais faire. Si Pete était au courant, peut-être qu'il était temps de jouer franc jeu.


End file.
